un simple sabado
by sora no kiss
Summary: Solo es una noche de películas de terror con tu ex enemiga, no hay nada de malo en ello. Al menos que la película fuera una sin censura y sucediera algo más que un simple susto...;D


Hola chicos les traigo terror en realidad no pero les traigo un mini fic XD (si como no mini) bueno en realidad me lo había pedido una amiga y porque también adoro esta pareja de Miyuki x Wolfrun, solo aclaraciones aquí Miyu tiene 18 y Wolfrun pues sabe pero debe tener apariencia joven de 27 edad si nos vamos por diferencias ¬¬u otra vez. Claro este fic tiene lemon por eso es un rated M ;D por lo que lean bajo su propio riesgo, y por favor no me maten u.u onegai les pido no me maten diciendo a mis lectores que están en espera de los demás fanfic pendientes que tengo :S

Lo sé ya sé que quieren las actualizaciones pero no he podido subirlos XD por flojera hehe pero pronto LOL :D

¡Disfruten la lectura!

Es un simple sábado

Es un simple sábado de películas de terror, nada debe ocurrir en un simple sábado de películas ¿verdad? Solo estando tú y tu antiguo enemigo, ex podría decirse.

Es lo que Wolfrun se repetía en la mente al tener cerca a la chica pelirrosa que solo observaba que acomodaba y traía los bocadillos y bebidas para la supuesta "Noche de películas", que ella misma había propuesto ya que sus padres se encontraban de viaje y que no llamar a su amigo y antiguo enemigo el lobo de los cuentos de hadas. Miyuki le devolvió una cálida sonrisa a Wolfrun al mostrarle una película que había rentado para esta noche colocándolo en la DVD para poner Play y apagar las luces y lanzarse a su asiento.

**- Que bueno que viniste Wolfrun, sabes mis amigas no quisieron venir a pesar de que las invite a nuestra noche de películas de terror –** diciendo desanimada ante la idea de que la estuvieran evitando **– Y hoy que elegí una que a lo mejor si asuste a pesar de ser una clasificación más alta hehe**

- **No será otra en blanco y negro o una tipo musical como las otra vez –** diciendo en tono de burla

**- No esta vez no…tal vez me haya equivocado con la Tiendita del horror, Rocky horror o con Sweeny Todd –** mientras se sonrojaba al recordar esas películas que en vez le sacaran susto, terminaron riéndose y con un recuerdo pésimo en cada una **– Esta vez rente la del Camino hacia el terror 4 dijo el de la tienda que está muy buena para asustarse**

**- Que hay de las demás que son posterior a esta**

**- No las encontré – **asiendo un puchero

**- Otra vez fuiste sola –** diciendo molesto mientras dirigía su mirada hacia otra parte **- Sabes que tienes que esperarme **

**- Pero quería darte una sorpresa –** mientras agitaba su brazo para que la mirada **– aparte ver tu expresión de asustado alguna vez – **mientras inflaba sus mejillas y juntando sus brazos a su pecho

Wolfrun observo su pose pero no pudo reprimir su sonrojo ya que su mirada fijaba en su falda que estaba un poco elevada de sus muslos y el hecho de que sus brazos al cruzarlos le daba más volumen a sus pechos que estaban en su blusa, sin pensarlo se levanto y se alejo un poco de ella para dirigirse al baño **– Necesito un momento el baño**

**- Espera no estás enojado – **diciendo con preocupación al incomodarlo

Él se volteo para darle una sonrisa mientras seguía caminando disimuladamente **– No estoy enojado pero no le pongas empezar hasta que regrese**

Miyuki se regresó a ver la pantalla de la televisión, mientras le colocaba los subtítulos mientras observaba la caja de la película que decía "versión sin censura", se levanto del sillón para ir por una cobija ya que empezaba helar la sala a causa del aire acondicionado.

Mientras tanto Wolfrun se encontraba en el baño abriendo la llave del lavabo para echarse agua fría en el rostro. Se observo un momento su expresión mientras acomodaba algunos mechones blancos aun lado de su rostro y fijaba su mirada azul a sus orejas que seguían tiesas. Se recordó el motivo del porque estaba aquí y la razón por la que acepto venir a su tradicional noche de películas. Es porque cada fin de semana Joker sacaba una excusa para tener la guarida solo para él y la Cura Beauty, eso implicaba que el otro ogro y la chica rayo estaban juntos también. Quedando sola la otra guardiana, ya que las demás restantes se iban a otra parte siendo ya mayores y con sus amantes. Él por respeto a su amistad no la había tocado ni mucho menos declarado. Se miro en el espejo de nuevo y observo su casi apariencia humana y su mismo atuendo.

**- Ella solo me ve como un lobo y amigo –** saliendo del cuarto del baño para regresar y ver un bulto acurrucado a una manta **– ¿Qué demonios haces? –** sentándose a su lado

**- Tenia frio –** diciendo temblorosa **– Entonces listo**

**- De acuerdo Cure Happy –** mostrando una sonrisa **– haber si logras asustarme o será que tú termines siendo la cobarde**

**- Ya verás que si te asustaras –** Poniendo play a la película

Los primeros 3 minutos se mostraron interesados y confundidos al ver que empezaba en un hospital psiquiátrico, después de 10 minutos quedaron asqueados y con una Miyuki temblando mientras se sujetaba al brazo de Wolfrun. Él rio divertido al ver su reacción.

**- ¿Qué pasa cura happy acaso tienes miedo? –** diciendo en tono divertido

**- Para…nada…todo está bien –** con voz tartamuda

**- Entonces porque te cubres con la manta, si apenas inicia –** acomodándose en el sillón para observar su reacción que le parecía más divertida que estar viendo la película "era como una forma de bloquear algo que no quiere ver en la pantalla"

Después de observar un poco de terror y gore en los primeros 25 minutos, empezó otra escena donde había un montón de adolescentes, pero no una escena de diálogos o estupideces sino un tanto incomodan para cierta adolescente y lobo. Si era una escena sexual haciendo que Miyuki se ruborizada y se golpeara con una almohada.

**- No puede ser…a esto se refería sin censura –** diciendo la chica pelirosado **– debí rentar otra, maldito seas ese señor –**observando la escena **– No creo que dure tanto**

**- Cierto no creo que dure –** diciendo algo apenado el lobo, mientras agarraba la manta un poco para ocultar su leve erección, aprovechando que ella estaba distraída

**- Moo…Wolfrun no mires, será mejor que busque el control –** diciendo ya avergonzada al escuchar que se intensificaba los sonidos jadeosos del televisor

Después de pasar un momento bochornoso y adelantarle la escena, solo para llegar a la de terror regreso al lado de su compañero, solo para resultar que después de otra escena sangrienta de muerte aparece más escenas de sexo.

**- Buaah! No puede ser…-** tratando de adelantarle **– porque esta película es tan…inapropiada**

**- Pensé que planeabas asustarme – **hablando un poco ronco

**- lo sé pero…-** observando algo confundida **– te sucede algo –** diciendo algo extrañada en su voz

**- No es nada –** se levanto yendo al baño para enfriarse, mientras tomaba una revista que estaba en la mesa para ocultar el bulto en sus pantalones

**- Que le sucederá –** diciendo extrañada en la forma de actuar de su compañero **– será mejor que lo quite me hace sentir incomoda…**

Regresando a la sala no encontró a la pelirosa más bien encontró el televisor apagado y ya medio recogido la mesa. Observo en la cocina a la chica que limpiaba los platos con un rostro avergonzado y enfadado. Wolfrun se acercó a ella aprovechando que estaba distraído para soplarle la oreja y hacer que se asustara haciendo reír al hombre lobo.

**- ¡¿WOLFRUN?!** – diciendo molesta y sonrojada **– eres malo…se cancela la noche de películas**

**- ¿Que pasa pequeña cura happy? Te asustaste o te incomodo –** mientras reía de su expresión que le parecía adorable y por una extraña razón excitante

**- No es nada…solo que…elegí mal otra vez -** alejándose del lobo para ir a recoger lo que faltaba

**- Me parece que te incomoda este tipo de escenas en las películas – **observando como ella se agachaba para recoger la bandeja **– O tal vez te resulta al igual que a mí un poco excitante**

**- Que dices…no lo creo yo…-** mostrando un rostro sonrojado **– Espera yo no me excito con eso…**

Wolfrun se acercó a la chica de cabello rosado solo para sujetar su cintura y atraerla a él directamente a su cuerpo, pegándose detrás de ella asiendo que soltara la bandeja. Mientras que él habilidosamente bajo una de sus manos en el muslo de la chica, arrebatando suspiros y gemidos ante su toque.

**- Wolf…run –** diciendo entrecortado su nombre

Subiendo su mano por debajo de la falda, toco por encima de la tela de sus bragas la humedad que se acumulaba en su intimidad haciendo que soltara uno que otro suspiro – **Estas muy mojada pequeña cura –** acercándose a su odio para lamer el lóbulo de la oreja y mordisquearlo tiernamente **– Estoy muy excitado a causa de tú supuesta película de terror –** llevando su mano que se encontraba situada en la cintura hacia uno de sus senos apretándolo por encima de la tela sacándole un gemido ante su toque

**- Mmmhg…aah Wolfrun~ - **sintiendo algo que aprieta contra su trasero **– ¿Qué es eso?..aah –** Tratando de sostenerse ante las caricias del hombre lobo

**- Puedes sentirlo esta duro –** frotándose contra su cuerpo –**Voy a comerte lentamente **

**- ¡Kyaa!...¿Qué haces? – **diciendo algo sorprendida por el repentino alzamiento separándola del piso para después ser carga en casi estilo nupcial **– Wolfrun…- **con leve susurro en sus palabras.

Wolfrun no la escucho mientras subía las escaleras llevándola hacia su habitación donde se adentro a su cuarto para cerrar con seguro, deposito con cuidado a la chica mientras besaba sus labios con impaciencia y algo de fervor, Miyuki algo temblorosa llevo sus manos acercándolas a su cuello para sostenerse en cambio Wolfrun deposito sus manos en su cintura delgada para después adentrarse por debajo de su blusa y subir hasta tocar sus senos que eran de un tamaño mediano, no muy grandes ni muy pequeños eran perfectos empezó acariciarlos a través del brasear sacando pequeños gemidos entre los besos. Miyuki se separó un poco de su rostro para observarlo algo sonrojada ante las caricias que le proporcionaba el hombre lobo.

**- Yo…no sé muy bien –** Acercándose a su rostro para darle un beso casto **– Pensé que no me amabas y solo me veía como amiga**

**- Puff…Hahahaha –** Soltó una carcajada posando una mano en su cabeza **– Pensé que era el único que solo aguantaba las ganas de amarte –** besando su frente y mejilla **– Pero ahora que el cordero me dejo entrar a su casa…- **acercándose a su rostro observándola con lujuria** – veo que tendré que devorármelo**

**- Hehehe….Bee! –** haciendo sonido de corderito – **o señor lobo por favor no me coma – **diciendo en tono juguetón e inocente

**- te comeré pequeña Miyuki**

Se dirigió a su cuello y empezó a repartir besos por alrededor de su cuello, al ver a la pelirrosa que suspiraba siguió avanzando hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja para morderlo y lamberlo. Ella soltó un gemido de sus labios, Wolfrun descendió a sus rosados labios para después pasar su lengua rozándolos y mordiendo la parte inferior del labio haciendo que ella abriera y pudiera adentrar su lengua para profundizar el beso, haciendo que sus lenguas tuvieran contacto emitieran una danza erótica, la acomodo sentándola en sus muslos sin romper el contacto entre sus labios. Su mano derecha se dirigió a una de sus piernas para tocarla acariciando sus muslos de color crema y acariciar su trasero apretándolo y sacando uno que otro sonido y reacciones de la pelirrosa. Miyuki rompió el beso por falta de aire ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Wolfrun mientras jadeaba ante las caricias, él gruño de placer al empezar a desvestirla de la parte de arriba dejándola con su brasear de color rosa claro, colocándola en la cama para quitarle su falda y dejarle las bragas del mismo conjunto adornados con moños rosas y flores. Lambio su recorrido hacia el abdomen haciendo que se estremeciera, sonrió al ver sus expresiones y gestos que ponía.

**- Me vas a volver loco –**besando sus labios sentía como las manos de la pelirrosa lo atraían más a su rostro con algo de temblor en su cuerpo **– ¿Qué sucede acaso tienes miedo de mí?**

**- No…yo –** titubeando entre sus labios **– Es mi primera vez haciendo esto –** Continuando con el beso

**- Ya veo…hehe –** Sonriendo profundizo sus caricias, pasando su mano encima de sus pechos acariciándolos a través de la tela de la ropa interior **– Entonces primero te daré atención en esta zona – **acercándose al nacimiento de sus pechos para besar y lamber, mientras con sus garras deshizo el brasear dejándola expuesta ante él **– Eres hermosa - **Paso su lengua rozando el pezón color rosado sacando un grito a la chica, para después empezar a chupar, lamber y morder uno de sus senos mientras que el otro recibía atención siendo masajeado, Miyuki tomo la cabeza de Wolfrun acariciando su melena albina y sus orejas haciendo que el gruñera de placer ante su toque **– Oye…oye haces que pierda el control si sigues así terminare siendo brusco **

**- Me siento extraña…- **dirigiendo su mirada cristalina y sonrojada **– Siento caliente**

**- Te refieres a esto – **Tocando con su mano su zona intima frotándola entre sí haciendo que gimiera más fuerte y se encorvada hacia delante

**- Aah…mmh…aah – **aferrándose a las sabanas pero de repente sintió poco peso en la cama, observando que Wolfrun se agachaba para retirar la prenda inferior y colocar sus piernas encima de sus hombros, Miyuki lo vio confundida** – Wolfrun… ¿Qué haces? - **observo como acerco su rostro hacia su intimidad

**- Brindarte placer pequeña –** acerco su rostro a su entrada intima propinando un lengüetazo

**-¡ Aaah! –** dio un grito de placer sintiendo como lambia su entrada y chupaba su clítoris, retorciéndose en las sabanas de la sensación que le brindaba.

Wolfrun adentro un dedo en su cavidad para después meterlo y sacarlo dando la sensación de penetración hasta que fue incorporando dos y después tres acariciando su interior, escuchaba los gemidos y gritos de placer que le hacían continuar. Sintió un liquido salir de ella, era extraño pero le había gustado su sabor. Volteo a verla la imagen de esos ojos cristalinos y su rostro sonrojado, aquel jadeo y su piel sudorosa, había tenido ella su primer orgasmo. Le hizo sentir un dolor fuerte en la entrepierna su pantalón apretaba y era visible el bulto. Se acerco a su entrada y aplico fricción rozando el bulto en ella acercándose a su rostro para besar sus labios y seguir explorando aquella boca húmeda.

**- Se siente extraño mmh… -** moviendo las caderas

**- Estas muy húmeda y caliente**

**- Wolfrun yo quiero verte –** abriendo su chaqueta para observar su cuerpo formado y fuerte, tentó con vergüenza su cinturón para abrir su pantalón, pero no conseguía apertura de este, el hombre lobo rio un poco divertido por la desesperación de la pequeña que quiso ayudarla; bajando el bóxer se sorprendió de lo grande que era su miembro tentando con la punta de los dedos el glande haciendo que provocara gemidos roncos en el chico.

**- Seamos sinceros no me traerás torturando – **diciendo en tono gracioso

**- Es muy grande no sé como…- **tomándolo entre sus manos acariciando la punta hasta sus testículos, siguió frotándolo de arriba abajo escuchando los sonidos roncos y jadeos de Wolfrun **– se siente bien **

**- uff si…pero no deberías – **paró en seco cuando observo que la chica lo iba introduciendo a su boca y empezó a lamber y a chupar a pesar de ser inexperta** – Miyuki…**

Siguió ese ritmo mientras que él la guiaba rápido tomando su cabeza hasta que la separo antes de correrse en su boca dejándola desconcertada **– ¿Por qué me detuviste? –** diciendo sonrojada mientras que él beso sus labios para después mirarla

**- Aun no estás lista para eso fue una excelente placer lo que me diste –** diciendo entre besos para después recostarla en la cama **– ya te di tiempo –** acariciando su mejilla que estaba roja como un tomate al saber lo que dijo **– En serio quieres continuar, podemos parar en este momento…-**un dedo de ella se poso en sus labios para interrumpirlo

**- quiero esto…quiero que tú seas el primero –** juntando sus labios en un casto beso **– mi lobo de los cuentos de hadas**

**- dolerá un poco –** posicionándose en su entrada y adentrándose poco a poco a que se acostumbrada a su tamaño** – solo relájate –** recorriendo de su miembro unos hilos de sangre

**- Wolfrun…aah –** aferrándose a su espalda **– sigue…por favor –** tratando de distraer el dolor con el placer que sentía en ese momento, moviendo un poco sus caderas

**- Miyu…aahg –** gruñendo de placer al seguir su movimiento un poco rápido, mientras que la chica jadeaba y lanzaba uno que otro grito, fue aumentando sus embestidas al enrollarse las piernas de ella a su cadera sintiendo como la cola de él se movía de alegría y éxtasis, por impulso Wolfrun mordió el hombro de la pelirosa al adentrarse con fuerza y rapidez sintiendo como su interior apretaba su pene al acercarse casi al climax. Miyuki sentía poco dolor al sentir la mordida de Wolfrun que más tarde le preguntaría ¿Por qué diablos lo hizo?, jadeaba y gemía ante el placer que no pudo suprimir las lagrimas que recorrían en sus mejillas rojas.

**- Yo…me corro –** diciendo con voz excitada

**- Wolfrun…wolf…Aaah! –** aferrándose a su espalda al soltar un grito

**- Miyu…-** Soltando en su interior un liquido caliente que salía de su vagina al salir de ella

Cayendo cansado se aferro a ella en un abrazo protector mientras observaba su rostro sudoroso y con lágrimas, fue besando el rastro hasta llegar a sus labios. Ella trataba de recuperarse de la experiencia mientras tocaba su mejilla y se aferraba a él con ternura. Minutos más tardes estaban tapados observando la ventana, Miyuki estaba observando la cola y las orejas de Wolfrun que se movían lentamente y su cabello albino recordando antes que cuando se transformo en humano era de un azul oscuro, Wolfrun la miro curiosa cuando se levanto para sentarse y revelar su torso con la sabana cubriéndole sus piernas.

**-¿Qué sucede pequeña Cura Happy? De repente sientes arrepentimiento sobre esto –** diciendo con una sonrisa coqueta al ver como se ponía roja

- **Wolfrun…tú tenias antes el pelo de color azul oscuro**

**- Lo sé pero eso era con la posición de Majorina –** tocándose las orejas **– Pero cada vez que yo hago este cambio de cuerpo, no puedo ocultar mis orejas y la cola por eso mi cabello es de ese color**

**- Me gusta hehe –** tomando su mano **– te hace ver atractivo**

**- Oh eso no sabía –** colorándose su rostro **– tú también has cambiado –** observando con detalle su cuerpo y el largo de su cabello que se desato durante el acto y la marca que le hizo en el hombro **– fui un poco salvaje**

**- Eso quería preguntar –** levantándose ella para sentarse **– ¿Por qué me mordiste?**

**- Me gustas –** besando sus labios **– te amo pequeña rosadita**

**- yo también te amo –** abrazándolo **– Pero no ignores mi pregunta**

**- tengo mucho sueño –** acostándola **– durmamos**

**- Wolfrun…-** mirándolo amenazante

**- Cosa de lobos**

**- Wolfrun… ¡NO TE DUERMAS!**

Ok, ok aquí termina hehe :D onegai no me maten fue un lemon corto como dije pero igual, si la película de camino hacia el terror siempre tienen escenas sexuales UwU nada de terror solo gore hehe y del malo. Chicos les dejo sus comentarios son importantes :D me ayudan a mejor mis fanfic y ya actualizare los demás hehe chao!


End file.
